Blood Of Traitors
by The Fic Lord
Summary: Join Zim and others on a dark, blood drenched quest for vengence. My first fic, WHOO! I UPDATE!
1. Prolouge: Fade To Black

Blood Of Traitors

A/N -Welcome to my first fic, I don't own IZ, Jhonen and that cursed company does.

Warnings: Dark, might have NON-YAOI Pairings.

On With The Fic!

"The horror, The Horror..." -Apocalypse Now .

Prologue: Fade to Black

Zim's POV

I have been betrayed.

The Tallest sent an assassin to kill Skoodge and myself, a tall psychopath known as Yun.

He failed, well partly. Gir and minimoose are damaged to the extreme, Skoodge is shredded, and I'm not in to good a shape either, with all the blood loss.

As my world fades, I think, "I've lost.." " No! It won't end this way!," my old determination comes back, I try to stand, but I fall. I land on Skoodge , his groan of pain is faint, but there, surprising considering his condition.

Things go blurry, I see the ta- Red and Purple laughing at me, Yun blasting my base to bits, sending me flying, I see Gir and minimoose being shot , Skoodge trying to tackle Yun but getting mangled with Yun's rifle I hop up and deploy my spider legs , gouging out one of his green eyes, he yells in pain, drops his weapon and gashes me down from my right eye to my cheek then stabs me with another in the side, causing me to crumple. Yun smiles a psychotic smile, and picks up the weapon. Then it happened . Gir's sparking form rockets into him knocking him down. " You hurt master , and Minimoose and Skoodgie, and me! "Gir yelled lashing at Yun.. "GET OFF YOU HULK OF-oof!" Yun says. He kicks Gir off and blasts him.

" NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" I yelled lunging at him, taking him down, he shot me, but the rage didn't let me acknowledge it. I killed him with my bare hands, like I was an animal.

A beep comes from his cold wrist, a communication from the "Tallest" to see if I was dead.

When I saw how unhappy they were to see my survival , the loyal idiot I was died, just as I crushed the communicator, I would crush the Empire. I see another Image of 17 Irkens, lined up, military style. Then one that looks as I did before my growth spurt, only in older style clothing , like most of them were wearing, spoke in ancient Irken,

" Ne su done, Zim , ek ras hjuu mon yte awq dret de taqaaw qwsa eh vu ery, de joun detygb frfrnin dosos boer yu aws; wsa tref byu xali rewande."

Understanding the language, it translated : 'Greetings, Zim :of a line of those betrayed and deemed traitors, on will rise , and bring a new age ;The blood of traitors shall be avenged."

Then I blacked out.

A/N Well what did you think? Flames will be used to heat my torture instruments. And yes,

Gir got shot , I needed him out for the mood of the Fic. Don't worry , Gir fans my next fic will have plenty 'o Gir and will probably be humor. R/R

PS:Oh, and to the Aliance leave people alone , I'm asking nicely.

PPS: I reviewed as Psychosis, but it wouldn't let me use it as my name so, hi everyone I reviewed!


	2. Chapter 1: Blade of the Mind

( A/N) It's MEEEEEE! Anywho, this fic is not for young 'uns ,so leave now if you don't like dark writing. You 've been warned.

Disclaimer: Do I own IZ? Nope.

ON WITH THE FIC!

Chapter One- Blade of the Mind

" Is this a dagger which I see before me, the hilt toward my hand?"... "Or art thou a dagger of the mind, a false creation proceeding from the heat oppressed brain?"

- Lines from Macbeth, Act 2

Rather than my life flashing, I see others lives, or deaths rather, In my mind. I see an Irken shot in the back, another stabbed, one poisoned, the deaths getting more primitive, as if ages ago on Irk. After witnessing the gory deaths of 16 various Irkens; male, female ,tall and short, an unusual scene appears before me. I appear to be in a throne room, possibly millennia ago, during the Age of Turmoil. The Irken that spoke to me before is wielding a large black sword with luminous purple runes, surrounded by a pile of dead soldiers on the ground. He smirks and grows to my height . He now resembles me even more. He yells in the old language " I now rule my kingdom, with my spurt I have overthrown Greav!" I wonder if this was the fabled lost Tallest Den , who, according to ancient myth was killed overthrowing a leader he thought was "brutal".As historians put it, he was nuts and short, but was he?

Some one stabbed him in the back.

"Krenm suuu torgo, xali," said his attacker. The figure apparently was Greav; he said " You lost,traitor." Den coughed up blood and laughed. "Yjfda stres dur?" he replied , smiling despite the wounds from the fight and surprise attack. Greav scowled and stabbed him again. Den scowled and said in the language, "you won't escape." "I'd say I've gotten away well, commoner."

" Heh-heh, you fool," "From a line of 17 betrayed and deemed traitors one will rise and bring about a new age; the blood of traitors will be avenged." Den's eyes shut, showing he was dead.

So, these are my predecessors? Greav removed the pak- mine, and threw it out a window and stuck him with a syringe shrinking him back down to his old size. Den made a move , picked up the sword and tossed it to me giving me a look of encouragement. As I caught it, I awoke from darkness to find myself on a table in a basement...not knowing where I was but what I had to do.

(A/N) Thanks to my reviewers ,especially signed ones. You people are great.

Flames will be used to cook the flamer, WELL DONE!

PS Only 1 person mourned Minimoose , Invader Johnny (HI!). Only Invader Dom(HELLO!)

Didn't mourn Gir. I feel crappy about killin' em, but I wanted darkness for this fic , so the happy duo had to DIE!

GhostGir:(red) We're dead!

GhostMM:-Angry squeak-

GG: Git 'im (shrieks of pain from me)

Tyler: See? Revenge for them. R/R


	3. 2Armistance

(A/N) I'm baaaaaaaack!

Gir: So are we!

MM: -Squeak! -

Tyler: They've made an agreement with me , the only public part I'm revealing..

Gir: We're moozes!

Tyler: Erm, muses. Minimoose , disclaimer.

MM: ( clears throat and speaks with British accent) The Fic Lord does not own IZ, only his storylines and OCs.

Tyler: Uh, Minimoose?

MM: Squeak?

Tyler: Never mind. Gir?

Gir: On with the ficcy thingie!

Chapter 2: Armistance

Every once in while declare peace - A Ferengi Rule of Acquisition

Wait, I recognize this place.. it's Dib's basement! Just as I realized this, said human and his sister entered behind me. I Whipped around, expecting attack, but the humans just stared at me.

"What's going on?!," I demanded.

" You tell us, Zim; your house exploded , your robots got fragged , I mean, there was barely enough of Skoodge to carry."

"We fixed you, but he's not doing so well,." Gaz added.

"Why help us?", I asked wondering why my sworn enemies were aiding me.

Gaz shrugged " We figured your Empire betrayed you, and we couldn't just leave you guys there."

"I propose a truce Zim, since we have no reason to fight."

"Agreed." Dib and I shook hands " Now," I said " I want to check on Skoodge."

As we went into the other room I suppressed a gag, one of my comrade's arms was missing, as was the majority of his lower body.

"We weren't kidding," Gaz said putting an arm on my shoulder.

"What about.."

" Gone. Sorry Zim." she said with a sad look.

Surprising, but I seem to remember her being cold and uncaring.

"The scraps of them are in the other room," Dib said grimly.

I regained my composure, and calculated my next move.

"Well, if Skoodge is going to live, we'll need more advanced technology.. We have to go back."

"Right," Dib and Gaz replied.

Once Dib's ship landed in the wreckage I noticed something..

"Another ship?" Dib said in surprise.

"I'll handle it," I said grabbing the rifle Yun had used ( Dib and Gaz took them when they rescued me), and tossing them the pistols. " You stay here."

"You're going alone?!" Gaz demanded.

"I'm a solider, you two are not," I replied.

And with that, I headed into the catacombs beneath my ruined home.

A/N

Tyler: Hmm.. This chap wasn't my best.. Oh well next will be more in tone.

Gir: I liked it, now they friends!

MM: -squeak!-

Tyler: Shouts out to blahsblah2001, Invader Dom, Nvader-Tak and Tyko for their awesomeness and kindness, and Invader Johnny for his awesomeness, support and inviting me to his JTHM fic, and everyone else who reviewed. Review and get a position in my New World Order, but flamers will be locked in a trunk and pushed down a staircase. PEACE OUT!


	4. 3 Ruined Life

TFL: It's me! Sorry for the absence, school sux!

Gir: Review answers!

Mortos: Yeah that was a good 1. CURSE NICK! Do I know you?

D-Gir: Thank You! Yes, yes I do.

thejennamonster: Thanks, I will apply your advice.

Oh, Melissa( Blahsblah2001) here be a chappie, now release my family!

Gir: And my coooooooooow!

MM: Squeak!

Disclaimer I no Jhonen, I no ownie.

Anywho, on with the ficcy.

Chpt. 3: Ruined Life

"This is not revenge..this is PUNISHMENT"- Frank Castle, The Punisher

Zim's pov

I sneak through my door and visually sweep. My Lord, it's been ransacked. Those filthy kar'nogs will pay! I know it might not have shown but I cared. I just wish I had told... snap out of it! Kill now, think later. Well, it looks like a Defective Hunter Unit.  
These klegers( A/N I'm swearing in Irken!) hunt down those who, like me, were deemed "unsuitable."They wear black light armor and helmets, like SWAT teams. Huh, musta been Yun's backup... well I'd better check the.. A Irken female with an auto light pistol comes out of my elevator, we lock eyes and draw, but I'm quicker. I hose her with a burst of energy and she splats on the wall. Another DH hears his comrade from upstairs and rushes in with a phase-rifle, which emits a long continuos beam of energy, and nicks my arm and shoulder.Cursing, I switch my rifle to my good hand and light him up. I then proceed into the elevator and head into my labs.

Dib's POV

This is insanity. Oh yeah look whose talking, Mr. mental patient. I might as well be one I should have crushed him, but I helped. Him out and know I'm HIS backup plan. This has been one effed up day. Well I guess Zim and I are both good guys now, so whatever. Hey what is Gaz looking so down for?

Gaz's POV

This is so DUMB! He's just going to kill himself in there, I mean theres got to be a PLATOON

in there if he's as big a screw up/ threat he is to them. And I can do is sit in here, playing with the pistol. Wait, why am I caring ?

"Gaz?" It's my brother.

I grunt back an answer.

" Is everythi- I cut him off, "NO! It's not! He's in their against an ARMY! I say we go in there and help him bust some caps in their-"

"Watch your mouth, Gaz" I glare at him.

" Don't tell me what to do," I said in a venomous tone.

He backs down a bit , so I make a break out of the ship and towards the house, with my cursing( hypocrite!) brother in tow.

Skoodge's POV

I groan. "Where-? Zim! Gir! Minimoose! Where are you! I look around and realize I'm not on Earth anymore. I look at all my memories, from birth, training, graduation, Blorch, living with Zim, it's all here!

I think I'm either dead or close. Then, a pair of red eyes great me. As the figure walks further in I recognize him.. or so I think.

"Zim?"

" No short one." He has a regal and sophisticated tone " Tallest Den, and no you're not dead."

"Why am I here?" I ask confusedly.

You are to aid my heir in overthrowing those whom betrayed us all. As he says this a number of hooded Irkens of all types appeared. " The Empire shall burn for our suffering " he said.

" Now receive our mark" he said, reaching towards my collarbone.

Zim's POV

I'm all shredded again, there were about ten DH's and man they put up a fight.

I'm pinned down behind a ruined console, my arm hurts, my knee got nicked and whooo! I'm getting lightheaded. Then Den appears before me, holding his hand to my collarbone and utters

"Caqx' xevt parche!" he says, which translates: "Let the rage burn!" I feel refreshed AND in te mood to disembowel someone. "Qwes hyu, mu dierb!"- You'll be wanting this good luck!

I feel a metal handle in m y hand - a sword hilt. I figure that out later. I roar like a beast and ginsu the nearest jerk in my path.

A/N CLIFFY! I'm goin on spring break, so if I have time I MIGHT WRITE ON MY PLANE RIDE FRIDAY!

Gir: We going too?

TFL: Uh, well..

MM: squeak?

TFL: Fine.

G n' MM : YAY!

TFL: I dedicate this chappie to Melissa's motivation and in support of Invader Jonny, whose prize fic was takin down. PEACE!

Flamers shall be Bubba's prison bride.


	5. Bound 2 violence

A/N)

Tyler: Hi peeps! Summer is here, praise the LORD! Now I'll have more time to write.

Gir: YAY!

MM: Squeak?

Tyler: Yes, you can disclaim.

MM: ( same British accent) The Fic Lord dosen't own IZ.

Tyler: How come you don't use that accent all the time?

MM: -shrugs-

Tyler : Ah, well ON WITH IT !

Chapter 4- Bound to violence

" Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering."- Yoda

Zim's Pov

I let out a feral roar and chop through my labs, silencing the intruders' screams, one shoots at me with an auto-plasma pistol, I chop his hand off , kick him, then plunge the long curved blade into another's chest, bursting it out of his pak, his eyes roll up and fresh blood spatters all over.

There are two kneeling in front of me hands up, hoping, for mercy.

HACK!

No mercy.

I follow my ancestor's advice: Let the Rage burn. I see them running up the emergency stairs, like prey running from the predator, somebody guns them down.

It's Gaz and Dib.

Gaz's pov:

Oh my GOD! There's chunks of Irken everywhere. Is that Zim !

His eyes are glowing an even darker red, on his exposed collarbone is a glowing symbol, and his holding a black curved sword with glowing purple runes. What's happening!

Zim notices us and raises his sword...

Zim's pov

They have weapons trained on me.. KILL!

N-no! What was that!

I smash a console with my sword.

"Good God Zim, watch your temper!"Dib says in alarm.

"Sorry," I manage to get out.

"Well," Gaz says loooking around at all the mutilated DHUs "This is gonna suck to clean up."

Heh.

"Okay NOW what's going on!" on Dib blurts as we go up the stairs.

"Truthfully I don't know, I've been having visions, then this dead guy handed me a sword, I went from there."

Dib just gave me a weird look.

"Uh, yeah lets just get going," he said uneasily

"Right, the medical hall is that way," I say as we go down the hall.

-On the bridge of the Massive-

( Third person)

The Tallest watch Zim slaughter the DHUs in horror, Purple covering his mouth to prevent him from vomiting. He finally stuttered "Where'd the sword come from?"

"It looked like it came out of his pak," Red replied shakily. "Wait, how is that possible, and what's that glowy thingy!" Purple said , going pale.

Red shrugged. " Who cares , send a sweeper team."

Zim's pov

I don't know what was up with me losing it, but I've gotta admit it was exhilarating to cut through my enemies and feast on their blood.

Okay.. that was ...intresting.

Gaz breaks my thoughts . "What's that thing on your shoulder," pointing to the glowing mark .

" No clue, came with the sword." I reply.

We walk into the infirmary and grab all the medical crap we can carry, considering Scoodge has his guts hanging out. As we exit my house I notice something.

" Gods will this day END!"

It's a sweeper ship oh, say about the size of a submarine bearing down on us with gigantic torrents.

Dib looks up. "Oh crap."

-Korga class- sweeper " War Hammer"

A weapon tech. saluted his superior.

"Captain, target in sight!"

The captain nods. " Charge the plasma cannons."

"Roger sir, charging commencing."

"Take it to full power," the Captain commanded.

The WT looked incredously a his Captain. "Sir are you sure that is necessary?

The Captain narrowed his eyes, he hated being questioned.

"Direct orders, from the Tallest themselves, are you breaking rank solider!"

"N-no sir, I'll charge it right away," questioning a Tallest's order was like kicking a tiger in the nads: stupid and dangerous.

Zim's pov

All we can do is look up in horror, I have no weapons big enough to down this big boy, and we can't outrun it.

Gaz and Dib are both fascinated and horrified by the glowing torrents , well good thing it's pretty, cause it'll probably be the last thing we ever see...

-On the "War Hammer"-

"Sir, weapons charged."

"Excellent, prepare to-"

"Sir, incoming plasma torpedoes," a terrified helmsman yelled.

"WHAT?"

Zim's POV

Huh?

The ship is being attacked!

"Phew," Dib says in relief.

"Good, now I can get full revenge."

Gaz looked at me, "What?"

"I'm going to kill the Tallest."

-War Hammer-

"Sir , our shields-!" The ensign was cut off by an explosion.

Shrapnel sliced through many of the bridge crew, just as the Captain was about to say something, the ship was annihilated .

Zim's pov.

We see the ship go up in a massive ball of fire, and wonder who just made my day a lot easier.

Vortian Command Ship Qawd, Flagship, Resisty Fleet.

A Vortian in an Admiral's uniform swivekked to his Science Officer, Spleenk.

"What was their target?"

" A base made of old, crappy Irk-tech sir, three life readings around it, one Irken."

The Admiral's eyes widened. " Irken, finally, a prisoner!" He turned to a burly Planet Jacker,

"Lieutenant, lead a party to capture the Irken and companions."

(A/N)

TFL: Heh, cliffy, I am so evil. You can probably guess who the Admiral is- HINT: watch volume 3. I'm going out of town tomorrow, but I'll write when I get back.

Gir: -twitch- Master scary.

MM: -nods-

TFL: Wussies. Thanks to reviewers.

REVIEW OR BE SUCKED INTO A BOAT PROPELLER!

TylerTFL

PS: Good luck to Invader Johnny when he goes to college and Rulers of the Earth people, MAKE CONTACT!


End file.
